doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gaby Ugarte
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Víctor Ugarte (hermano) Xóchitl Ugarte (hermana) Eduardo Fonseca (tío) Gerardo García (cuñado) Emiliano Ugarte (sobrino) Constanza García (sobrina) |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Gabriela "Gaby" Ugarte Fonseca (n. 22 de diciembre de 1984) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Es hermana de los también actores de doblaje Xóchitl Ugarte y Víctor Ugarte, y sobrina del actor de doblaje Eduardo Fonseca. Biografía Se inició dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1989. Estudió actuación en el Centro de Arte Dramático y Teatro. Su preparación educativa incluye estudios en Publicidad. Además de su trabajo en doblaje también se dedica a la locución comercial. Su primer personaje en el mundo del doblaje fue el de Brian Cooper de la serie Doctora Quinn: La mujer que cura, también ha trabajado como Mary en El jardín secreto, como Melody en la película Pokémon 2000, como Tenten y Konohamaru en Naruto, Zatch Bell en el anime homónimo y más adelante dobla al personaje de Dawn en las temporadas 10, 11 y 13 de la serie de Pokémon, además de ser la voz del personaje principal en Franklin. En Blood+ participó como Saya Otonashi donde compartió créditos con su hermana Xóchitl Ugarte que hizo el papel de Diva, también a particpado en la serie Zoey 101 como Quinn Pensky, Caroline Forbes en Diarios de vampiros (hasta la mitad de la tercera temporada), London Tipton en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción y Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo. Fue la voz recurrente de la actriz Brenda Song y también locutora del canal Boomerang en los bloques comerciales, Filmografía thumb|Gaby y sus personajes. Películas Ellen Page * Whip It (2009) - Bliss Cavendar * Una familia genial (2008) - Vanessa Wetherhold * Juno (2007) - Juno * El encierro (2007) - Sylvia Likens * Descargué a un fantasma (2004) - Stella Blackstone Jena Malone * Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) - Lydia Bennet * Historias fantásticas (2002) - Margie Flynn * Quédate a mi lado (1998) - Anna Harrison * Contacto (1997) - Joven Ellie Alexa Vega * Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2012) - Carmen Cortez * Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) - Carmen Cortez * Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002)- Carmen Cortez * Mini Espías (2001) - Carmen Cortez Kristen Stewart * Los mensajeros (2007) - Jessica "Jess" Solomon (2da versión) * Entre Mujeres (2007) - Lucy Hardwicke * La garganta del diablo (2003) - Kristen Tilson * La habitación del pánico (2002) - Sarah Altman Emma Stone * Historias cruzadas (2011) - Eugenia 'Skeeter' Phelan * La casa de las conejitas (2008) - Natalie * Super cool (2007) - Jules Kelly Macdonald * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010-2011) - La dama Gris * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) - Peter Pan * Gosford Park (2001) - Mary Maceachran Alexis Bledel * Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) - Ryden Malby * Un verano en pantalones (2005) - Lena Kaligaris * Eterna juventud (2002) - Winifred Foster Brenda Song * Zack y Cody: La película (2011) - London Tipton * Un viaje de aquellos (2008) - Nancy * Wendy Wu: La Chica Kung-Fu (2006)- Wendy Wu Natalie Portman * Una loca aventura medieval (2011) - Isabel * El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007)- Molly Mahoney Maude Apatow * Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) - Mable * Ligeramente embarazada (2007) - Sadie Jessica Alba * Awake (2007) - Samantha "Sam" Lockwood/Tunnel * Ligeramente embarazada (2007)- Ella misma Mandy Moore * ¡Salvados! (2004) - Hilary Faye * Disfrutando mi libertad (2004) - Anna Foster Raven-Symoné * Zenon: Z3 - Nebula * Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI (1999) - Nebula Linda Cardellini * Scooby Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos (2004) - Velma * Scooby-Doo (2002) - Velma Sprague Grayden ' * Actividad Paranormal 3 (2011)- Kristi * Actividad Paranormal 2 (2010) - Kristi 'Shefali Chowdhury * Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) - Parvati Patil * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - Parvati Patil Kimberley Nixon * Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008) - Lindsay * Diva adolescente (2008) - Kate Otros * Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) - Sam (Emma Watson) * American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) - Madison (Jennifer Bell) * Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) - Raikes (Rihanna) * Los juegos del hambre (2012) - Glimmer (Leven Rambin) * Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) - Claire (Samantha Kendrick) * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Connie (Jenna L. Coleman) * Imparable (2010) - Nicole (Elizabeth Mathis) * Una loca película de vampiros (2010) - Rebecca "Becca" Crane (Jenn Proske) * Nic y Tristan (2010) - Voces adicionales * La isla siniestra (2010) - Dolores Chanal (Michelle Williams) * Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre (2010) - Carrie McLaughlin (Tammin Sursok) * Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) - Erika Cho (Sophie Wu) * Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) - Knives Chau (Ellen Wong) * Los fantasmas de Scrooge (2009) - Belinda Cratchit (Molly C. Quinn) * Mi papá es mamá exploradora (2009) - Sam (Pyper de Marsh) * La venganza del dragón (2009) - Lily (Fan Bingbing) * Casi embarazada (2009) - Thea Clayhill (Lindsay Lohan) * Arrástrame al infierno (2009) - Christine Brown (Alison Lohman) * Miss Marzo (2009) - Brenda (Madison Riley) * American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) - Imogen (Louisa Lytton) * Ben 10: Invasión alienígena (2009) - Gwen Tennyson (Galadriel Stineman) * Hannah Montana: La película (2009) - Voces adicionales (niña pequeña que quería el autógrafo de Hannah) * High School Rock (2009)- Charlotte Barnes (Alyson Michalka) * The Uninvited (2009) - Anna Ivers (Emily Browning) * Un desastre de película (2008) - Juney McGuff y Hannah Montana (ambos Crista Flanagan) (Doblaje original DVD y redoblaje TV) * Feliz y afortunada (2008) - Pauline "Poppy" Cross (Sally Hawkins) (2da. versión D.F.) * Ember: La ciudad perdida (2008) - Lina Mayfleet (Saoirse Ronan) * Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) - Donna Keppel (Brittany Snow) * 10,000 A.C. (2008) - Evolet (niña) (Grayson Hunt Urwin) * Rápido y fogoso (2008) - "Sabrosa" (Katrina Bowden) * El Huésped (2008) - Hyun-Seo Park (Ah-sung Ko) * La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) - Natalia (Nicole LaPlaca) * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) - Voces adicionales * Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar (2007) - Chelsea (Jennifer Tisdale) * La noche es nuestra (2007) - Voces adicionales (segunda versión) * Posdata: Te amo (2007) - Ciara Reilly (Nellie McKay) (1ra. versión) * A través del universo (2007) - Emily (Amanda Cole) * Premoniciones (2007) - Megan Hanson (Shyann McClure) * Águila contra tiburón (2007) - Jenny (Chelsie Preston Crayford) * St Trinian's (2007) - Annabelle Fritton (Talulah Riley) * Letra y música (2007) - Cora Corman (Haley Bennet) * 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días (2007) - Gabita Dragut (Laura Vasiliu) * El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007) - Janice Avery (Lauren Clinton) (Redoblaje TV 2009) * El juego del miedo 4 (2007) - Jane (Alison Luther) * Ben 10: Carrera contra el tiempo (2007) - Gwen Tennyson (Haley Ramm) * El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Penny Marko (Perla Haney-Jardine), niña con cámara (Emma Raimi) * Puerto seguro (2007) - Philippa 'Pip' MacKenzie (Liana Liberato) * Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) - Sierra (Jessie Fife) * Una chica en apuros (2006) - Yvonne (Jessica Lucas) * Pisando firme (2006) - Haley Graham (Missy Peregrym) * La casa de cristal 2: Una buena madre (2006) - Abby Snow (Jordan Hinson) * In 3 Tagen bist du tot (2006) - Hermana de Nina * Aceptados (2006) - Rory Thayer (Maria Thayer) * Una chica en apuros (2006) - Yvonne (Jessica Lucas) * Guardianes de altamar (2006) - Cate Lindsey (Shelby Fenner) * Chicas materiales (2006) - Tanzie Marchetta (Hilary Duff) * El juego del miedo 2 (2005) - Laura Hunter (Beverley Mitchell) (Versión TV) * Serenity (2005) - River (Summer Glau), (Hunter Ansley Wryn) (joven) * Voluntad de hielo (2005) - Mojo (Tania Gunadi) * Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Alma del Mar (Kate Mara) * Gosford Park (2005) - Mary Maceachran (Kelly McDonald) * El tigre y la nieve (2005) - Emilia (Chiara Pirri) * Sueños sobre hielo (Ice Princess) (2005) - Casey Carlyle (Michelle Trachtenberg) * Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates (2005) - Veruca Salt (Julia Winter) * Sobreviviendo a la Navidad (2004) - Voces adicionales * Trauma (2004) - Charlotte (Mena Suvari) * Educando a Helen (2004) - Audrey Davis (Hayden Panettiere) * La terminal (2004) - Chica con maleta * Blade Trinity (2004) - Zoey (Natasha Lyonne) * Un instante en Nueva York (2004) - Roxy Ryan (Mary-Kate Olsen) * Chicas pesadas (2004) - Gretchen Weiners (Lacey Chabert) * Querido Frankie (2004) - Catriona (Jayd Johnson) * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Niño en cruce / Futuros Ángeles (Mary-Kate Olsen - Ashley Olsen) * Defendiendo a los niños (2003) - Kristyn Posey (Ksenia Solo) * Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) - Melina Bianco (Carly Schroeder) * Efecto vampiro (2003) - Gypsy (Gillian Chung) * Beethoven 5 (2003) - Sara Newton (Daveigh Chase) * El concurso del millón (2003) - Hannah (Rose McIver) * El misterio de los excavadores (2003) - Warden (niña) (Haleigh Ann Trickett) * La quinta de Beethoven (2003) - Sarah Newton (Daveigh Chase) * Animatrix (2003) - Misha (Más allá de la realidad) (Tara Strong) * Divinos secretos (2002) - Sidda Lee Walker (joven) (Allison Bertolino) * Hombres de Negro II (2002) - Elizabeth (Chloe Sonnenfeld) * Culpable por asociación (2002) - Hannah (Mallory Margel) (niña) * Un mes de domingos (2001) - Biddy McCabe (Corina Marie) * Un papá para Navidad (2001) - Taffy Letowski (Nina Gummich) * Como perros y gatos (2001) - Scott Brody (Alexander Pollock) * Una lección de perdón (2001) - Allie Stone (Kristin Fairlie) * Un día de nieve (2000) - Natalie "Nats" Brandston (Zena Grey) * El Grinch (2000) - Martha May Hoovier (niña) (Landry Allbright) * El pequeño vampiro (2000) - Rudolph Sackville-Bagg (Rollo Weeks) * Duelo de Titanes (2000) - Nicky Boone (Krysten Leigh Jones) * American Pie (1999) - Vicky (Tara Reid) * Juana de Arco (1999) - Juana de Arco joven (Jane Valentine) * Niñera por accidente (1999) - Catie Caldwell (Katie Volding) * El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) - Sheyann Webb (Jurnee Smollett) * La momia (1999) - Lin * Los miserables (1998) - Cosette niña (Mimi Newman) * Cavando hasta China (1998) - Harriet Frankovitz (Evan Rachel Wood) * Hurricane Streets (1998) - Melina (Isidra Vega) * Daniel el travieso 2 (1998) - Daniel Mitchell (Justin Cooper) * Titanic (1997) - Cora Cartmell (niña perdida) (Alexandre Owens) * Un hada muy especial (1997) - Carrie (Kathryn Zaremba) * Matilda (1996) - Amanda Thripp (Jacqueline Steiger) (versión TV), Matilda Wormwood (Mara Wilson) (versión cine) * Enredos de Cupido (1995) - Amanda Lemmon (Mary-Kate Olsen, Alyssa Callaway Ashley Olsen) * Ricitos de oro (1995) - Goldi (Hanna Hall) * El Cuervo (1994) - Sarah, Narración (ambos: Rochelle Davis) (Redoblaje TV) * Nuestra propia casa (1993) - Lynn Lacey (Clarissa Lassig) * Mi primer beso - Vada Margaret Sultenfuss (Anna Chlumsky) (1991) (Redoblaje DVD) * Laberinto (1986) - Sarah (Jennifer Connelly) (Redoblaje DVD) * Santa Claus: La película (1985) - Cornelia (Carrie Kei Heim) (segunda versión) * La Laguna Azul (1980) - Emmeline Lestrange (Brooke Shields) (Redoblaje) * Un viernes alocado (1976) - Annabel Andrews (Jodie Foster) * El exorcista (1973) - Reagan McNeil (Linda Blair) (Redoblaje, versión extendida) * Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board - Val * Amigo imaginario - Candace * Terror Bajo La Nieve - Evelyn (Doblaje Original) Anime Ikue Ōtani * Naruto (2002-2007) / Naruto Shippuden (2007-Presente) - Konohamaru Sarutobi * Zatch Bell (2003-2006) - Zatch Bell y Zeno Bell Megumi Hayashibara * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) (2003) - Rei Ayanami * Shaman King (2001-2002) - Anna Kyoyuyama (eps. 20 y 21) Otros * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido (2009-2011) - Jui (ep. 15) * Pokémon (2006-2010) - Dawn (Megumi Toyoguchi) (10ª-11ª y 13ª temporada), Jasmine * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z (2006-2007) - Justin (un ep.) * Blood+ (2005-2006) - Saya Otonashi (Eri Kitamura) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2004-2008) - Mindy (eps. 1 al 14) * Naruto (2002-2007) / Naruto Shippuden (2007-Presente) - Tenten (Yukari Tamura) * Crónicas Pokémon (2002-2004) - Kate y Casey (Nina Kumagaya) (ep. 11) * Cyborg 009 (2001) - Alice (ep. 37) * Hamtaro (2000-2006) - Panda (Yūko Saitō) (2ª voz) * Inuyasha (2000-2004) - Nazuna (ep. 13), Serina (ep. 59), Shunran (Yuki Masuda) (eps. 75-77) * Digimon Adventure 02 (2000-2001) - Sam (Kae Araki), Catalina (Catherine) (Megumi Urawa) * Magical Doremi (1999-2000) (2000-2001) - Onpu "Nicole" Segawa (Rumi Shishido) * Sakura Card Captor (1998-2000) - Rei Tachibana (ep. 30) * Burn Up Excess (1997-1998) - Nanvel Candlestick * Agent Aika (1997) - Delmo Azúl X * Dragon Ball GT (1996-1997) - Bruja del Infierno (ilusión) (ep. 43) * Burn Up (1996) - Nanvel Candlestick * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Shin Seiki) (1995-1996) - Shinji Ikari (niño) (Megumi Ogata) * Gulliver Boy (1995) - Misty (Chisa Yokoyama) * El jardín secreto (1991) - Mary Lennox (Miina Tominaga) (su debut en doblaje de dibujos animados en general) * Dragon Ball Z (1989-1996) - Bura * Doraemon (1979-2005) - Voces adicionales Series animadas Lauren Tom * Futurama (2007-2013) - Amy Wong (Desde la 5ª hasta la 6ª Temporada) * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio (2002-2008) - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) * Pepper Ann (1997-2001) - Alice Kane Ashley Johnson * Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena (2010-2012) - Gwen Tennyson (hasta el ep. 28 y ep. 30) * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena (2008-2010) - Gwen Tennyson Otros * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (2012) - Teresa Rivera (Katie Crown) (sólo la primera temporada) * Jelly Jamm (2011-presente) - Mina (1ra. voz) * El increíble mundo de Gumball (2011-presente) - Darwin (en el promocional de mes de la risa) * Ardilla Miedosa (2011-2013) - Sue (Julie Lemieux) (1ª-2ª temporada) * Monster High (2010-presente) - Howleen Wolf (America Young) (3ª temporada, eps. 70-87) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (2010-presente) - Scootaloo (Madeleine Peters) (1ª temporada) * Generador Rex (2010-2013) - Claire Bowman (Danica McKellar) (ep. 30) * Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo (2010-2012) - Scarlet Rossetti (Alyssa Milano) (1ª temporada, ep. 18) * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta (2010-2012) - Barbarra "Bobbi" Morse / Pájaro Burlón (ambos Elizabeth Daily) (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Futbol animal (2010) - Roy (Cathy Weseluck) * Gormiti (2008-2009) - Gina * Kappa Mikey (2006-2008) - Lily (Annice Moriarty) * Las nuevas locuras del emperador (2006-2008) - Malina (Jessica Di Cicco) * Ben 10 (2005-2007) - Gwen Tennyson (Meagan Smith) * Futbol Callejero (2005-presente) - Eloïse Riffler * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Juniper Lee (Lara Jill Miller) * Bratz (2005-2006) - Dana * Maggie, una mosca con onda (2005-2006) - Dawn (Tara Strong) * Memin Pinguin (Telo-Cuento) (2005) - Memin Pinguin * Mi compañero de clase es un mono (2005-2008) - Kerry (Cree Summer) * La casa de los dibujos (2004-2007) - Ling-Ling (Abbey McBride) (sólo diálogos al español-inglés) * Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (2004-2006) - Tiffany Turlington (Amy Davidson) * El Circo de Jojo (2003-2007) - Croaky (Diana Peressini) * Code Lyoko (2003-2007) - Sissi Delmas (Carole Baillien) (1ª voz, 1ª-2ª temporada) * Escuela de espanto (2004) - Victoria Hoffman * Las locuras de Andy (2001-2007) - Lori Mackney (Jaclyn Linetsky) (2ªtemporada), (Eleanor Noble) (3ªtemporada) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2002-2005) - Roggerlita (un ep.) * La familia Proud (2001-2005) - Dijoney (Karen Malina White) * El nuevo show del pájaro loco (1999-2002) - Jeany, la exploradora (un ep.) * La bruja aburrida (cortos) (1998) - Bruja Aburrida joven (un ep.) * Caillou (1998-presente) - Caillou (1ª voz (Bryn McAuley) y 3ª voz (Annie Bovaird)) (sólo hasta el 2012) * Franklin (1997-2006) - Franklin (1ª voz) (Noah Reid) * Pepper Ann (1997-2001) - Brenda (Tara Strong) * Los 101 dálmatas: La serie (1997-1998) - Cadpig (voz base) (Kath Soucie) * Entre brujas y escobas (1997) - Zarina * La pequeña Lulú (1995-1999) - Anita (Michael Caloz, Vanessa Lengies) (versión HBO) * Mi Osito (1995-1999) - Osito (Kristin Fairlie) * La historia sin fin (1995-1996) - Emperatriz Niña (Lisa Yamanaka) * El autobús mágico (1994-1997) - Rita (Keesha Franklin) (Erica Luttrell) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (serie animada) (1959-1964) - Sherman (Walter Tetley) (Redoblaje) Personajes episódicos * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones (2008-2013) ** Barriss Offee (Meredith Salenger) (2ª temporada, eps. 28-30) ** Cassie Cryar (Jaime King) (2ª temporada, ep. 33) ** Kalifa (Gwendoline Yeo) (3ª temporada, ep. 65) * Phineas y Ferb (2007-presente) ** Jenny Brown (Alyson Stoner) (1ra. voz, ep. 3, 1ª temporada) ** Ginger Hirano (Tiffany Espensen) (ep. 17, 1ª temporada, 51, 2ª temporada) * Los Simpson (1989-presente) ** Rafa Gorgory (5ª voz) (Nancy Cartwright) (15ª temporada) ** Gina Vendetti (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (15ª temporada, ep. 329) ** Jenny (Anne Hathaway) (20ª temporada, ep. 437) ** Carla Bruni (Tress MacNeille) (21ª temporada, ep. 446) ** Niño de 5° Grado (Tress MacNeille) (22ª temporada, ep. 474) ** Nikki McKenna (Sarah Silverman) (24ª temporada, ep. 509) Películas animadas Lauren Tom ' * Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) - Amy Wong (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Futurama: el juego de Bender (2008) - Amy Wong (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos (2008) - Amy Wong (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) - Amy Wong (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio (2007) - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. (2006) - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) '''Anndi McAfee ' * La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo (2003) - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo IX: Viaje al gran océano (2002) - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo VIII: La gran helada (2001) - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio (1998) - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo V: La isla misteriosa (1997) - Cera '''Lacey Chabert * Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche (1999) - Tanya Ratonowitz * Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan (1998) - Tanya Ratonowitz * El rey león II: El reino de Simba (1998) - Vitani jovén Maryke Hendrikse * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 (2012) - Hadley * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas (2010) - Hadley * Barbie: Moda mágica en París (2010) - Teresa (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) Ashley Jensen ' * ¡Piratas! Una loca aventura (2012) - Pirata de curvas sorprendentes * Operación regalo (2011) - Byrony 'America Young *Monster High: Amor monstruoso (2012) - Howleen Wolf *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera (2012) - Howleen Wolf Otros * La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) - Jillian (Jodi Benson) * Alpha y Omega (2010) - Voces adicionales * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón (2010) - Brutilda Torton (Kristen Wiig) (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) - Azucar (Kristen Schaal) * Planet 51 (2009) - Neera (Jessica Biel) * Los fantasmas de Scrooge (2009) - Voces adicionales * Barbie y las tres mosqueteras (2009) - Aramina (Willow Johnson) * Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas (2008) - Ricitos de Oro (Adrienne Carter) * La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel (2008) - Arista (Grey DeLisle) * Reyes de las olas (2007) - Lani Aliikai (Zooey Deschanel) (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Las Tortugas Ninja (2007)- Abril O'Neil (Sarah Michelle Gellar) * Bratz: Pura magia (2006) - Katia (Tara Strong) * La película de la familia Proud (2005) - Dijoney (Karen Malina White) * La tierra antes del tiempo XI: La invasión de los pequeños saurios (2004) - Lizzie (Cree Summer) * Magos y gigantes (2003) - Princesa Luna * Recreo (2003) - Randall (Ryan O'Donohue) * Spirit: el corcel indomable (2002) - Niña India (Meredith Wells) (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte Fonseca) * Mi niñera es un desastre (2001) - Charlotte (Kelly Marot) * El príncipe de Egipto (1998) - Hermana menor de Séfora (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Una ratoncita valiente (1982) - Teresa Brisby (Shannen Doherty) (Redoblaje 1997) * La Reina de la Nieve (1957) - Gerta (Yanina Zhejmo) Películas de anime * Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones (2010) - Dawn (Megumi Toyoguchi) * El mágico de Mai Mai (2009) - Kiiko Shimazu (Nako Mizusawa) * Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai (2007) - Dawn (Megumi Toyoguchi) * Pokémon: El Poder de Uno (1999) - Melody (Akiko Hiramatsu) * Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística (1998) - Arale Norimaki (Mamii Koyama) Series de televisión Brenda Song * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo (2008-2011) - London Tipton * Studio DC: Almost Live (2008) - Brenda Song, London Tipton * Pasa el plato (2007-2010) - Brenda Song * ¡Viva yo! Con su estrella London Tipton (2007-2009)- London Tipton * Disney Channel Games (2006-2008) - Brenda Song * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción (2005-2008) - Segunda voz de London Tipton (2ª y 3ª Temporada) Otros * Level Up (2012-2013) - Ginger (Siobhan Williams) (1ª. temporada) * Homeland (2011-presente) - Stacy Monroe (Melissa Benoist) (1ª tempórada) * El misterio de Anubis (2011-2013) - Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) (1ª tempórada) * Diarios de vampiros (2009-presente) - Caroline Forbes (Candice Accola) (1ª-3ª temporada eps. 1-58) * Glee: buscando la fama (2009-presente) - Becky Jackson (Lauren Potter) (1ª-3ª temporada (hasta ep. 60)) * Invasión extraterrestre (2009-2011) - Lisa (Laura Vandervoort) (1ª y 2ª temporada) * Qué loco, no? (2009) - Alana Johnston * 90210 (2008-2013) - Annie Wilson (Shanae Grimes) (1ª-4ª temporada) * El auto fantástico (2008-2009) - Zoe Chae (Smith Cho) * Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) - Vanessa Abrams (Jessica Szohr) (1ª-4ª y 6ª temporada) * iCarly (2007-2012) - Selena (Amiga de Shanon) * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007-2012) - Seguidora de Gigi #2 * Mentes criminales (2005-presente) - Jennifer Jareu (A.J. Cook) (1ª-7ª (hasta ep. 156) * Hannah Montana (2006) 2011) - Amber Addison (Shanica Knowles) (1ª-4ª temporada) * Shark (2006-2008) - Julie Stark (Danielle Panabaker) * Los ojos de Angela (2006) - Sondra (Anna Silk) (ep. 12) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción (2005-2008) - Rebecca (Victoria Justice) 2ª temporada, ep. 2) * Zoey 101 (2005-2008) - Quinn Pensky (Erin Sanders) * Summerland (2004-2005) - Nikki Westerly (Kay Panabaker) * O.C. Vidas ajenas (2003-2007) - Abril (Steffany Huckaby), Sadie Campbell (Nikki Reed) * Lizzie McGuire (2001-2004) - Melina Bianco (Carly Schroeder) (1ª y 2ª temporada) * Angel (1999-2004) - Fred (2ª,3ª y 5ª temporada) * Microsoap (1998-2001) - Felicity Smart (Lucy Evans) * La bruja desastrosa (1998-2001) - Maud Luna (Emma Brown) * Emily de Luna Nueva (1998-2000) - Ilse Burnley (Jessica Pellerin) * Tal para cual (1998-1999) - Mary-Kate Burke (Mary-Kate Olsen) * Elliot, el alce (1998) - Socks * Bernardo y su reloj (1997-2001) - Lucy Rowham (Elizabeth Mellor) * El séptimo cielo (1996-2007) - Deena Stewart (Nicole Cherié Saletta) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (1996-2003) - Amanda Wiccan (Emily Hart) (temporadas 1-4) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (1993-2000) - Mónica ("La Historia del Juego de la Eternidad") (6ª temporada, ep. 66) * Aprendiendo a vivir (1993-2000) - Morgan Matthews (Lindsay Ridgeway) (2ª voz, 2ª-7ª temporada (desde ep. 24)) * Dra. Quinn: la mujer que cura (1993-1998) - Brian Cooper (Shawn Toovey) (Su debut en el doblaje) * Clarissa lo explica todo (1991-1994) - Missy (Shannon Woodward) (5ª temporada, ep. 57) * CSI: New York (2004-2012) - Voces adicionales Personajes episódicos * Héroes (2006-2010) ** Maya Herrera (Danía Ramírez) (Volumen 2-3) ** Gretchen Berg (Madeline Zima) (Volumen 5) * Drake & Josh (2004-2007) ** Jackie (Robin Sydney) (2ª y 4ª temporada) ** Liza (AnnaSophia Robb) (2ª temporada, ep 16) ** Lisa (Sofia Sokolov) (3ª temporada, ep. 26) ** María (Josie Loren) (4ª temporada, ep. 53) ** Voces adicionales * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (1999-presente) ** Holly Purcell (Jennette McCurdy), ** Lindsay Stanton/Lucas Stanton (Reiley McClendon), ** Mara Jansen (Audrey Twitchell) (3ª temporada, ep. 50) ** Becca Rice (Sarah Drew) (8ª temporada, ep. 179) ** Jasmine (Amanda Lisa Wong) (12ª temporada, ep. 252) ** Jenna Fox (Hayley McFarland) (13ª temporada, ep. 272) * La siguiente supermodelo americana (2003-2012) ** Shandi, (Yaya DaCosta) (ciclo 2), ** Nik (ciclo 5), ** A.J. (ciclo 7), ** Saleisha (ciclo 9), ** Lauren Brie (ciclo 11), ** Alexandria (ciclo 16) Miniseries * Cuentos de la historia sin fin (2001-2002) - Yonie (Sally Taylor-Isherwood) Especiales de televisión * La Navidad de Michael Bublé (2011) - Thalía Telenovelas brasileñas Cecília Dassi *Vivir la vida (2009-2010) - Clarisse *Siete pecados (2007-2008) - Estela *Alma gemela (2005-2006) - Mirella Raquel Villar *Río del destino (2010-2011) - Esmeralda *Cuna de Gato (2009) - Gloria Otros papeles *Laberintos del Corazón (2013) (cita requerida) - Lara Keller (Maria Helena Chira) *CuChiCheos (2010) - Marcela (ísis Valverde) *Cinquentona (2009) - Vanessa (Tatyane Goulart) *India, una historia de amor (2009) - Julia Cadore (Vitoria Frate) *La favorita (2008-2009) - Tina (Graciela Schmitdt) *Belleza pura (2008) - Luiza (Bianca Comparato) *Cobras y lagartos (2006) - Sandra (2da Voz) (María Maya) *Bellísima (2005-2006) - Soraya Guney (Enrica Duncan) *Señora del destino (2004-2005) - Danielle (Ludmila Dayer) *Isaura, la esclava (2004) - Isaura (niña) - (Rayana Vidal) *Lazos de familia (2000-2001) - Ciza (Julia Feldens *Mi árbol de naranja lima - Lili Dramas coreanos''' ''' *Dream High: Sueña sin límites (2011) - Go Hye Mi *Los chicos son mejores que las flores (2009) - Oh Min Ji, voces Adicionales *Mi adorable Sam Soon (2005) - Lee In Hye *Escalera al cielo (2003.2004) - Han Jung-suh (niña) *Sonata de invierno (2002) - Jin-Suk Locución comercial *Saba Buenas Noches (2012) *Banco HSBC (2012) *Boomerang (2010-2012) *Lomecán (2011) *Juguetes Fotorama (2011) *Axe Instinct "El poder del cuero" (publicidad para radio) (2009) *Kleen Bebé (2000) Dirección de doblaje *House of Cards (2012) (ep. 1-2) *Game of Your Life (2011) *Puños de honra (2009) (1ª versión, D.F.) *Back to You and Me *Oliver's Ghost *What I did for Love *Ladies of the House *Though None With Me *The Cabin *Long Shot Trivia *En ocasiones ella y su hermana Xóchitl Ugarte comparten diversos roles: **En la serie de anime Blood+, Gaby se encargó de doblar al pesonaje de Saya, mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Diva. Además coincidentemente, ambos personajes son hermanas al igual que las actrices. **En Pokémon Gaby dobló a Dawn mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Kenny durante la 1ª temporada. **También en Pokémon Gaby dobló a Dawn en tanto que Xóchitl dobló a Angi **En Pokémon, la Película 2000: El Poder de Uno Gaby dobló a Melody mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Misty, personaje al que normalmente presta su voz en el anime. **En Neon Genesis Evangelion Gaby interpretaba a Shinji en sus recuerdos de niño en la version Shin Seiki y Xóchitl interpretó esos recuerdos en el Renewal. Además comparten roles en el Renewal con Xóchitl como Shinji de niño y Gaby como Rei Ayanami. **En Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción Xóchitl era la voz de London durante la 1ª temporada, pero como en ese tiempo estaba embarazada le cedió el papel a Gaby. **Gaby era la voz del canal Boomerang pero como actualmente está en Francia fue reemplazada por Xóchitl en ese rol. **En la serie Glee Gaby era la voz de Becky pero al igual que en el párrafo anterior también fue reemplazada por su hermana. Además también compartieron roles con Xóchitl en el personaje de Terri del Monico y Gaby anteriormente como Becky. **Lo mismo sucedió en Jelly Jamm, Gaby era la voz de Mina y Xóchitl vino en su relevo en el resto de la 2ª temporada. **En la serie Los Simpson Gaby era la voz de las novias de Bart: Gina Vendetti, Jenny y Nikki McKenna mientras que Xóchitl las interpretó en la 24ª temporada *Debido a conflictos con la empresa Sensaciones Sónicas, Gaby no pudo terminar de doblar a Gwen Tennyson en la serie Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena, por lo que fue sustituida por Claudia Urbán. *En la serie Ben 10: Omniverse, luego de resolver su conflicto con la empresa Sensaciones Sónicas, en un principio Gaby iba a doblar a Gwen, pero como partió a Francia no pudo doblarla. Además por desición de Carlos Hugo Hidalgo, Claudia Urbán no retomó al personaje (el cual dobló en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena), sino que terminó siendo doblada por Elsa Covián. *Gaby comparte dos similitudes con Leyla Rangel: **Gaby fue la primera voz de Dawn en la décima temporada de la serie de anime Pokémon y Leyla la reemplazó por 2 temporadas, cuando el doblaje de la serie pasó a ser dirigido por Eduardo Garza, Gaby retomó su papel hasta que tuvo que viajar a Europa y entonces Leyla volvió a doblar a Dawn. **Leyla dobló a Emma Watson en las últimas 5 películas de la saga de la saga de Harry Potter y Gaby la dobló en la película Las ventajas de ser invisible. *Gaby comparte dos roles con Circe Luna: **Ambas interpretaron a Calliou en la serie del mismo nombre. Gaby fue la primera y tercera voz, mientras que Circe fue la segunda y cuarta voz de Calliou. **Circe interpretó a Rei Ayanami en Neon Genesis Evangelion en el doblaje original de la versión de Shin Seiki, mientras que Gaby interpretó a Rei Ayanami en el redoblaje de la versión de Renewal. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos